1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports, and particularly to a portable retainer and support for purses, handbags and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Purses, handbags and the like are typically carried by the user to numerous locations throughout the day. When using a public restroom or visiting similar unsanitary locations, there is often no hygienic surface for supporting the purse or handbag while the user makes use of the facilities. The floors of such locations are not cleaned often enough to reliably rest the purse or handbag thereon, and not all public restroom stalls are provided with hooks for supporting the purse or handbag off above the floor. It would be desirable to provide a portable hook device which could be carried by the user in the purse or handbag for use in such situations.
Thus, a portable purse strap hook solving the aforementioned problems is desired.